


Unspoken

by lilsmartass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Scene, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Even after everything, Sam still knows how to tell Dean what he needs to hear without saying a single girly word. Even after everything, Dean knows how to hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Supernatural has a long and proud tradition of making even the comedy episodes an angst fest so I thought I’d add a little to The French Mistake  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, all dialogue is straight from episode 6x15 The French Mistake written by Ben Edlund.  
> Genre: Ficlet, episode extended scene, slightly angsty brotherly schmoop  
> Summary: Even after everything, Sam still knows how to tell Dean what he needs to hear without saying a single girly word. Even after everything, Dean knows how to hear him.  
> Warnings/Spoilers: Extended scene for The French Mistake

**Unspoken**

“You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here.”

Sam isn’t really listening, leaning against the wall, brooding about the exact same thing, but their closeness is enough that he still tries to give his brother the reassurance he believes Dean is seeking, even if he will never say so. “No, we’ll figure out a way back.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be that broken up if we didn’t though.”

That snaps Sam’s full attention to Dean. “What? Don’t be stupid.” Disappointment washes through him. Yet another manifestation of the trust between them he has spent so many years shattering: Stanford, Ruby (and dear God but her presence here is just awkward), the apocalypse, his soulless state. He has no right to complain, but he wishes he could make Dean believe that that’s not him anymore.

“Well, I’m just saying. No hell below us, above us only sky.”

Sam knows he deserves Dean’s mistrust. “Dean, our friends are back there,” he tries, tone neutral. _See I do understand loyalty. I learned my lesson. I’m sticking with you._

“Yeah, but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were six months old. You got to admit, being a...a bazillionaire, married to Ruby, the whole package. It’s no contest.”

He tilts his head back against the wall, unaccountably relieved and fighting to hide the fondness, the love, the little brother worshipful adoration he knows is in his eyes. He deserves it, he’d been willing to accept it, even here where Dean is literally his only touchstone, but it wasn’t mistrust. No, this was another of Dean’s stay-and-be-happy self-sacrificing spiels. Hell, Dean was willing to give him to Ruby, well, sort of, to spare him from what is coming back home. There is still a standing no chick-flicks rule and he suspects Dean might be even more touchy than usual about that, here, where he is, apparently, a soap star. He fights to keep his voice light. “No, you know, you were right. We just don’t mean the same thing here. I mean, we’re not even brothers here, man.” _I’d trade all that to have you._

There is a silence where he knows Dean hears his unspoken words, and then his brother averts his own eyes. Hiding his own feelings no doubt. “All right, then. Let’s get our crazy show back home.” _I couldn’t replace you either._   


End file.
